The Dark Curse
by asalit77
Summary: It's about a kid Seth that gets an Ouija board for his birthday and meets someone. His friend Julian gets into Hogwarts is Seth jealous? Please review :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's my birthday today I'm so excited because I had no idea what my presents were but

they look big. My best friend Julian was with me, he lived right next to me, I was friends

with him since kindergarten. Then my family and friends started singing happy birthday

to you. Then they brought out a chocolate ice cream cake it has a flame design with my

name and my age, 11.

Then my mom and dad brought the presents over to the guest room table. My first

present was from my friend Julian he got me an ouija board. Right when everyone could

see the present my mom and dad exchanged looks. Then I opened, my aunt and uncles

present, which was a ipod nano. That was epic already, all these awesome presents

then my mom and dad got me an xbox 360. I hugged all my family members then I

hugged last, my sister Elizabeth.

Julian, Elizabeth and I went in to my room when it was about 9:30 to play the ouija

board. It was something I never knew how to do but my older sister was 14 and knew all

about it and showed Julian and I. It seemed fun but my sister said "it might take awhile to

get a ghost or even to get one." Then we started we all three put 2 fingers on it and then

spun the planchette around 4 times. I asked "is there anyone out there to talk to us." The

planchette moved to yes and it wasn't any of us moving it because we all were barely

touching it and could tell if someone moved it.

We continued with the ouija board answering silly questions like what's your favorite

color, food, clothes and it replied to all of them. I checked to make sure no one was

moving it, so I wrote three numbers on a paper and then folded it up. Then I asked "what

3 numbers are in the paper." My sister or friend, Julian didn't look at the paper. The

planchette moved to the three numbers that was on the piece of paper. I soon ask "how

old are you?" It replied with 11, just the same age as me. We decided to stop because it

was getting late out.

The next morning Julian came to my house in the afternoon saying he needed to talk to

me privately. I asked "what's the matter?" He replied "I got a letter from this school name

Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards so apparently I'm one. I don't know if i'm allowed to

tell people but I just needed to tell you." I was shocked my eyes widened but somehow I

kind of felt jealous because he was a wizard and i'm a regular boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

The day that Julian left I was sad because he's my best friend and now that he's gone all I have is video games and the ouija board. For the first time in a week I play the ouija board with my sister. We start by spinning the planchette then I asked "is anyone there that wants to talk to us?" The planchette moves to yes then I ask who are you it said "Henry." I reply "weren't you the one that we talked to on my birthday?" The planchette turned to yes, my sister looked at me kind of creeped out but then we started asking the same questions to see if it is. It answered all of the questions that we asked last week correctly.

I asked "is it okay to ask how you died?" the planchette turned to yes. I asked "how'd you die?" It arranged the letters up to dark curse and I asked "what's that?" It took awhile to spell out but it said he was turned to a demon. I was a bit nervous then I looked at Elizabeth, she was freaked out of her mind. I asked "do you want to stop?" She instantly nodded, we then put the ouija board back in the box and went in the living room.

My mom asked me to get the mail, I look through the envelopes like I always do to see if anything is for me. To my surprise, I got a letter from Julian, I immediately open it,

Dear Seth,

I'm writing to you from Hogwarts. It's awesome here there is everything here from magic to talking pictures. I was supposed to know I was a wizard growing up but I was adopted and my parent didn't know. Here I have met new friends but of course you're my best friend. I really miss you, hanging with you etc. I will be home for winter break, I wasn't supposed to tell you about this so can you please hide it from others?

Sincerely your friend

Julian Wrazen

I was surprised it was weird learning about this but it was cool at the same time. In a way I was a bit jealous since he has magic and all I have is video games and the ouija board. Then I decided to play the ouija board by myself, they tell you not to because of mentally reasons but I wanted to Henry. I pull out the box and get everything ready. When I start off by asking "is Henry there?" It moved to yes then to clarify I asked all the questions he would know and it answered them correctly. I was nervous but asked "since you're a demon do you have powers or advantages than a human?" the planchette formed together dark magic. Then I asked "are you lonely?" the planchette was about to go to yes but stopped in middle then continued. When I saw that, I felt bad for him because he is lonely and I feel the same way almost. Then I ask "is there anything that I can help you?" Then the planchette moved fast and when I saw what it said, I froze and my eyes widened.


End file.
